Cuando se es padre
by Reader pkmn
Summary: Disclaimer: ya me gustaría a mí ser el tío Rick... Después de la guerra, Percy es padre de unos pequeños revoltosos, ¿podrá sobrellevarlo?
1. Chapter 1

Echaba de menos a los monstruos. Puede que como semidiós no fuera prudente decir eso, pero era la verdad. Hacía diez años que la guerra había acabado, y ya había formado una familia con Annabeth. Lo que nunca había imaginado es que fuera tan difícil ser padre, sobre todo porque sus hijos habían heredado la inteligencia de su madre y su revoltosidad. Muy pocos días volvía del colegio sin haber hablado con el director sobre las bromas que los gemelos Fred y Luke gastaban a sus compañeros. Generalmente eran tonterías, pero ese día se habían pasado: ¡habían pegado a un compañero a la silla! 'Y lo peor -pensó Percy-, es que hacen esto con solo nueve años, no quiero imaginar lo que pasará cuando sean adolescentes'. Al llegar a casa, después de que los niños comieran, habló con Annabeth sobre el comportamiento de sus hijos y llegaron a la conclusión de que iba siendo hora de aplicar medidas más severas que un par de días sin televisión.

-Niños, vuestra madre y yo hemos decidido que este año no iréis al campamento.

-Por favor, papá, no nos hagas eso, prometemos portarnos bien- replicaron a coro los gemelos, que amaban el Campamento Mestizo y sus actividades. Sobre todo, porque allí estaban los hijos de Hermes, sus principales mentores en materia de bromas.

-Os habéis pasado y lo sabéis. Sin embargo, os daremos el resto del curso para demostrar que os sabéis comportar. Si vuestro padre no vuelve a tener noticias de mal comportamiento podréis ir.

Cuando Fred y Luke se dirigían a las escaleras para ir a su habitación, Annabeth volvió a hablar:

-Pero esto no queda así, tendréis que pagar los daños que habéis hecho con vuestra broma tanto en el material del colegio como a vuestro compañero. De vuestros ahorros. Subid a buscarlos e iremos al colegio.

Los niños, aunque apenados, pensaron que podrían haber salido peor parados y se apresuraron en asentir e ir a su habitación a por el dinero.

Cuando volvieron, Percy y Annabeth estaban listos y habían escrito una tarjeta de disculpas para el director y otra para los padres de la víctima de su broma.

-Muy bien, recordad ser educados y pedir perdón. Y nada de sarcasmo- habló Annabeth, que conocía suficientemente a sus hijos como para saber que usarían el sarcasmo siempre que pudieran.

Los niños, resentidos, asintieron, se pusieron los abrigos y se prepararon para lo que venía.

Bueno, es mi primer fic. Espero que os haya gustado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: el universo de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan, y yo no soy él.**

Durante la media hora que duró el trayecto entre el apartamento y el colegio, Annabeth no paró de decirles a los gemelos cómo debían comportarse. Al volante, Percy se divertía imaginando la reacción del director al ver aparecer a toda la familia Jackson.

Al llegar al colegio, fueron directos a la oficina del director. Allí esperaban encontrar al excéntrico padre de Alex, la víctima por excelencia de Fred y Luke, amenazando con demandarlos. Mas cuál no fue su sorpresa al llegar y toparse con una afable viejecita consolando a Alex y al director, que, aunque palideció, no reaccionó al verlos llegar, observando desde una esquina. Al oírlos llegar, la señora, claramente la abuela de Alex, levantó la cabeza y dijo:

-Ustedes deben de ser los señores Jackson. Encantada, mi nombre es Amanda, soy la abuela de Alex.

-Encantados, Amanda. Puede llamarnos Percy y Annabeth- quien habló fue Annabeth-. Lamentamos lo ocurrido con su nieto.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron a coro los gemelos.

Cuando fueron a tenderle el dinero a Amanda, ella, viendo sus intenciones, lo rechazó.

-No pasa nada- dijo-. Seguro que no teníais malas intenciones. Pero a Alex le gustaría ser amigo vuestro.

Los gemelos, aunque algo desconfiados, estrecharon la mano a Alex, quien la había tendido tímidamente. Cuando Annabeth iba a proponer que salieran a tomar un helado, el director carraspeó para llamar su atención y habló:

-Sí, sí, muy bonito y todo eso, pero esos dos han transgredido las normas del colegio.

-Pagaremos los daños si hace falta- dijo Percy.

-Ya lo creo que pagarán los daños, pero de todos modos deben ir a detención- ahora se dirigió a los gemelos-. Ayudarán a limpiar las aulas por las tardes durante lo que queda de febrero. Se encontrarán con el conserje en la entrada al acabar las clases. Él les dará lo necesario. Empezarán este lunes.

Los gemelos corearon:

-Sí, señor.

Al comprobar que nadie tenía nada más que decir, el director, desconfiado de la aparente tranquilidad de los gemelos, los instó a salir del despacho.

Una vez fuera, Annabeth sugirió que fueran al parque a tomar un helado. Todos se mostraron entusiastas ante la idea, y aquel día fue el primero de muchos otros de diversión y buenos ratos. Los gemelos pudieron ir al campamento, y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al descubrir que Alex era hijo de Atenea. También siguieron gastando bromas, ahora con la ayuda de Alex, enorgulleciendo cada vez más a sus tíos de la cabaña de Hermes.

Bueno, ahora sí que esto es el final. Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado y, bueno, no sé qué más decir, así que me despido.


End file.
